El Fin de Mis Días
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: One-Shot. ¿Y qué pasaría si un día te despertaras a media noche con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente mientras tu mente se reajusta a la nueva sensación de sentir y saber que el fin está cerca?


Beyblade y la canción no me pertenecen...

* * *

><p>"<em>La muerte puede consistir en ir perdiendo la costumbre de vivir"<em>

César González-Ruano

* * *

><p>~oO08( <strong>El Fin de Mis Días<strong> )80Oo~

Por Kiray Himawari

¿Y qué pasaría si un día te despertaras a media noche con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente mientras tu mente se reajusta a la nueva sensación de sentir y saber que el fin está cerca? Sencillamente no pasaría nada. Cerrarías los ojos para intentar relajarte y hacer que tu corazón vuelva a palpitar de manera más pausada y tranquila. Volverías a abrirlos para poder ver a través de la tenue luz que siempre habita en la oscuridad. Suspirarías y llevarías tu mano al pecho para cerciorarte que estás completo y que tu corazón sigue funcionando y que el ejercicio de relajarte está funcionando.

Repasarías tu mano por tu cabello intentando así sacudir la angustia que provoca un sueño de ese tipo. Pero no es un sueño. Ni siquiera estabas soñando. Simplemente tu cerebro estaba procesando y asimilando la nueva información de que morirás en cualquier momento… ¿Por qué te asustas? ¿No es cierto que siempre supiste que morirías? ¿Que sabías que la muerte acecha a cada instante y que ronda desde los más ocultos rincones hasta las más hermosas playas soleadas? ¿A caso lo olvidaste? ¿Olvidaste que no hay nada que evite el fin que tu cuerpo ya tiene predestinado desde el momento que nace? ¿A caso me ignoraste?

Estoy cerca y sé que lo sabes. No hay palabras que entren a tus oídos, ni abrazo que te reconforte. ¿Ya lo anunciaste? ¿Anunciaste que sabes que tu fin está cerca? ¿Que en verdad tienes la certeza de que morirás a una edad temprana y que tendrás que dejar atrás tus sueños? ¿A caso saben que me temes? ¿A caso saben que siempre me has temido? Es muy probable que no hayas abierto la boca siquiera y no es por orgullo, sino por el terror inexplicable que sientes al verte acorralado ante las emociones de cualquier mortal.

El corazón vuelve a la calma, sin embargo tu mente sigue en un caos total. Vuelves a cerrar los ojos fuertemente, hasta pareciese que fuera la forma correcta de enfrentar los problemas; tan fácil, tan sencillo. Tu garganta siente un nudo formándose allí. Tus cuerdas vocales se tensan intentando frenar los sollozos que sabes que están cerca. Tus ojos intentan decirte que, más allá de tener la función de las lágrimas para evitar su resequedad, existen las lágrimas para desahogar el dolor. ¿Tienes miedo?

A veces las palabras resuenan en la cabeza como si fuera una habitación vacía. ¿Las escuchas? Son eso, palabras. Las palabras no significan nada. Míralas. Por sí solas no hacen nada ni crean nada, sólo son cosas que existen y ya, pero si tú las pronuncias, las significas… Entonces las palabras se hacen un eco. ¿Estás temblando? Pregunto porque tu figura se mueve incontrolablemente, tus hombros parecen contraerse de vez en vez y tus manos ahora están cubriendo tu rostro… ¿Estás llorando?

No sabía que mi nombre tuviera tal efecto. Desde que la vida comenzó voy inherente a su significado, soy la parte _"mala"_ de la que hablan los poetas, la parte que da fin a las aventuras de infancia, a los problemas adultos y los achaques de los viejos… ¿Soy tan mala? Es que nadie me invita a su morada y nadie pronuncia mi nombre sin que un inevitable escalofrío le recorra la espina. Estoy triste. Te han dicho que iré a visitarte y en vez de sentir regocijo veo que lloras. ¿Soy tan mala?

Quizá sea lo que los demás dicen. Soy la que arranca los sueños, la que distancia amores, la que vacía a tu cuerpo, la que termina contigo… ¿Te doy miedo? Y es que te he rondado todos los días. Te veo al amanecer y al anochecer. Te veo tomando el té o tomando una copa. Te veo llorar y te veo sonreír… ¿Por qué no sonríes? ¿Soy tan mala? ¿Soy en verdad la que truncará tus sueños, matará tus amores y dejará a tu perro solo en este mundo cruel en donde hasta hablar de la vida misma parece un pecado? ¿A caso soy tan mala? ¿Soy la causa de que no cierres tus ciclos y dejes a los demás vecinos, amigos y familiares mientras lloran por ti cuando te hayas ido? ¿Soy tan mala?

No, no soy mala, ni tampoco soy buena. Simplemente vengo todos los días a cualquier hora para hablar contigo. He venido ha hacerte compañía. ¿Sabes? Me doy cuenta que tú y yo compartimos la soledad. Hablamos con nosotros mismos y nos damos ánimo en silencio para que los demás no nos miren raro. No soy mala. He querido abrazarte desde que eras un pequeño, pero por alguna extraña razón parecías intocable. Ahora te miro. Tus ojos, tu rostro, tu cabello, tus brazos, tus manos, tus pies, tu cuerpo, tu pensamiento y te veo tan cerca. Ahora pareces más maduro hasta para sentir el dolor, la nostalgia, la risa, la alegría, la felicidad y el hastío… ¿Me tienes miedo?

Tengo una sonrisa formándose en mis labios. ¿Sabes? Algunas personas dicen que soy la solución a muchos problemas. Me llaman y me dicen que quieren que los invite a mi hogar. Es un lugar en donde la luz y la oscuridad se mezclan creando un lugar perfecto para el silencio, para que los árboles, las plantas y las risas sean despejados. Dicen que allí se siente una profunda tranquilidad en la que te envuelve el sentido de la verdadera paz. Algunos otros la describen como una sensación tan placentera como tomar un masaje de esos caros que tienes que reservar con días, meses o años de anterioridad, y que, junto al masaje, te sirven el té más delicioso que embarga tus venas con quietud indescriptible, esa sensación de que el dolor se ha ido y nunca más volverá. Me describen como la _paz eterna_.

¿Lo ves? No soy mala. Quiero abrazarte e invitarte a mi casa. Me siento junto a ti y me miras. Me sonríes. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo veo que una persona me sonríe. Y es tan linda. Tus labios delgados forman ese gracioso gesto que simula unos hoyuelos en tus mejillas. Y tus dientes brillan en la sombra de la noche. Tus ojos. Tus ojos se cierran y me dejan ver que disfrutas de mi caricia. Repaso mis dedos por tus mejillas y veo que las lágrimas siguen brotando… ¿Estás triste? Porque si estás triste puedo hacer que tu dolor se extinga y puedo hacer que todos aquellos malos pensamientos se alejen de tu mente. Puedo hacer que tus brazos ya no duelan y que tus piernas no se cansen cuando tienes la necesidad de correr lejos muy lejos a donde nadie te vea. Puedo darte la libertad.

¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas mi propuesta? ¿Tienes el honor de acompañarme en una nueva travesía en donde podemos buscar tus sueños más anhelados y a tus padres que no has visto en tantos años? ¿Aceptas? ¿Aceptas tomar mi mano y lanzarnos a la aventura del descanso eterno? Tú sonríes y me contagias. Veo tu cuerpo relajándose mientras tu respirar se hace lento. Y tomas mi mano. Envuelves tus dedos entre los míos. Tus ojos se cierran sin mayor fuerza que la de un suspiro. Tu sangre desciende su flujo y tu corazón ya no late. Y tu cuerpo frío. Tu cuerpo frío a quedado en tu cama, ha quedado recargado entre las almohadas que tan especialmente elegiste cuando sentías que el descanso merecía la pena. ¿Y no es así?

¿No te he ayudado a aliviar el dolor que tu cuerpo, mente y espíritu llevaban a cuestas? ¿No te he prestado mi hombro para que llores como niño pequeño que ha sido privado de sus dulces? ¿Aún me temes? No, ya no me temes. Ahora estás en paz conmigo. Te envuelvo en mi regazo y te canto al oído. Ahora el silencio y así hasta el fin de mis días…

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

><p>Y creo que ya me gustó la temática, pero bueno, yo espero que les guste :)<p>

Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas...

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!


End file.
